Je suis de celles
by Malfoyeuse et Weaslette
Summary: J'étais pas la jolie, moi j'étais sa copine, celle qu'on voit à peine... il a fallu que je le rencontre, pour que tout me revienne. Mais j'ai changé... n'est-ce pas ? Premier OS, soyez indulgents please !


_**Hello tout le monde ! Bon alors premier OS: j'avoue l'inspiration m'a « attaquée » en écoutant une chanson de Bénabar (vous reconnaîtrez sans doute quelques répliques...) et puis finalement j'ai eu le stylo qui s'est affolé et PAF ça a donné ça ! Bonne lecture **_

_**Rappel:**_ J'ai pas encore trouvé le bon chantage pour forcer JKR de me léguer les droits d'auteur, donc rien à moi. xD

Traînant encore dans les allées poussièreuses de la librairie sorcière, la jeune femme au long manteau de laine, parsemé de flocons épais, passait délicatement ses doigts encore rougis par le gel sur les anciennes reliures de cuir des ouvrages. Les frôlant, avec respect et dévotion, dévorant chaque titre avec convoitise et tremblant avec fièvre sous l'excitation d'un livre inconnu. Elle avait toujours aimé lire. Aujourd'hui, elle cherchait un livre sur les pousses d'amycosa, demain elle reviendrait sans doute pour autre chose... ça ne la dérangeait pas.

« Hermione ? C'est moi, Neville ! » Fit l'homme en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ah, tiens, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Revoir quelqu'un du collège, c'est troublant. Ça remonte à tellement longtemps...

« Onze ans pour être exact. Mais regarde-toi, comme tu as changé ! J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître, dis donc ! »S'exclama-t-il en la regardant de haut en bas de façon peu discrète et un peu lubrique.

Sans doute avait-elle pris des formes, qu'elle n'avait pas au collège, mais qui n'avait pas empêché qu'elle ait du succès. Enfin, presque.

« Raconte-moi, alors, qu'as-tu fais à la sortie du collège ? Des études ? »

Elle en avait fait, aussi longtemps qu'il était possible, avant de se marier et d'avoir trois beaux enfants qui avaient changé sa vie.

Bah quoi ? Il a l'air surpris.

« Tu es mariée ? Et... il sait que... »

Que quoi ? Je ne devais pas être destinée à me marier, au collège, ni avoir des enfants vu sa tête. Je n'avais pas une très bonne réputation, c'est vrai. Toujours « les études » jusqu'à ce qu'être seule me soit insupportable. Mais voilà: moi, j'étais pas la jolie, moi, j'étais sa copine. Celle qu'on voit à peine, qu'on appelle « machine », qui à défaut d'avoir toujours dit « non » auparavant, disait « oui » un peu trop vite par peur de la solitude. Ginny avait eu les égards, les gentlemans et les charmeurs, moi, j'avais eu les « erreurs », les « recalés » et les « en manque », une marie-couche-toi-là dont on oubliait le nom.

J'en avais perdu toute mon estime, tout le respect du début des années-collège, je n'étais que la copine que l'on utilisait pour approcher la « Jolie » : faible et écrasable.

« Plan B », « second choix », « ce qu'il reste »... Oh ! J'en avais des surnoms ! Bien que, chez les filles, perfides petites saintes, ils soient moins reluisants que ceux de tous ces machistes. Mais moi, je les connaissais vos faiblesses messieurs. Et des surnoms, petits mots doux que vous me sussuriez au moment propice lorsque vous m'offriiez un peu de chaleur, j'en ai eu aussi... quand nous étions seuls... mais toujours, vous les preniez comme un signe de faiblesse parce que moi je ne disais jamais non et que je ne nécessitais pas votre affection: je n'étais pas comme les autres filles, ça non, j'étais juste à peine un nom.

Et donc pour beaucoup d'entre-vous, je reste la première fois, celle qui compte mais qu'au final n'était juste qu'une histoire de se faire la main pour une autre. Le Grand Amour comme ils disent... pas que ça me chagrinait, mais au fond, je le sais, je l'affirme, vous m'aimiez quand même un peu.

Quand j'y repense, je n'aurais pas dû suivre les conseils de Ginny. J'ai voulu me faire aimer, elle m'a dit que c'était le meilleur moyen, alors je tombais amoureuse, comme on tombe d'une chaise. Et lorsque je surprenais vos blagues salaces, que vous exhibiez avec fierté, comme si je n'étais qu'un morceau de chair et rien d'autre, je me disais juste que je serais plus prudente la prochaine fois.

Et, finalement, j'en étais presque venue à me dire que la solitude était moins douloureuse. Je me répètais qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'attache quand vous, vous murmuriez, qu'il ne fallait pas que ça se sache. Alors pour oublier je fermais les yeux, à m'en fendre les paupières, pendant que pour guetter, vous les gardiez ouverts. Sans doute était-ce mieux que la solitude, que tant de jeunes filles innocentes ignorent. Ces jeunes femmes pures que l'amour rend belles, tandis qu'à cause de lui, moi, je ne supportais plus mon reflet. Je me dégoutais même d'avoir eu autant de contact avec des « hommes » qui, dans le fond, profitaient de moi et du fait que j'étais celle qui les rapprocheraient un peu plus de la Belle.

J'étais perdue et le peu de réconfort que m'apportait ces « conquêtes » était éphémère, seule une personne a su alors me retrouver dans ce gâchis: mon mari. Il m'a offert ce qui m'avait toujours fait plus ou moins défaut: son amitié, sa sincérité et son amour. Enfin je goûtais au vrai bonheur. Il était là, avec moi, jusqu'à ce que je sache quel genre de relation je désirais, me montrant, m'apprenant, petit à petit, ce que peut signifier l'amour. Ce n'était pas qu'une histoire physique que d'aimer quelqu'un. Il me disait que ça partait de « là », en pointant mon coeur, pour finir par s'exprimer par « là », en m'embrassant. C'était d'ailleurs notre tout premier baiser (si ce n'est mon premier baiser), un soir de février, où j'étais rentrée, amorphe, d'une rupture platonique au bout de deux jours d'une relation inexistante.

Dans les relations les débuts me plaisaient plus que les fins, bizarrement et c'était le seul qui arrivait à me faire oublier les ruptures. A force des années, les surnoms devenaient poétiques toutefois, passant de « traînée » à « péripatéticienne »... mais ça ne me faisait plus rien, Il était là pour moi. Le seul et unique à avoir jamais su qui j'étais et je l'aime pour avoir fait le choix de me connaître pour m'apprécier à ma valeur.

D'ailleurs, c'est pour lui qu'elle cherchait le livre, pour une de ses affaires d'intoxication. Elle l'aidait de temps en temps pour qu'il puisse se reposer et profiter lui aussi de sa famille.

« Oh... je vois. Et tu sais pour le temps où on est sortis ensemb... »

Oublié, rien en comptait plus que sa famille.

« Ah, bah, tant mieux alors. Et qui est ton... ? »

« Chérie, encore dans les livres ? Tu devineras jamais ce que m'ont fait subir les jumeaux dans le magasin de Quiddich ! Un peu plus et je craquais... » Surgit un homme au détour d'une étagère, la trentaine, grand, aux traits un peu fatigués mais à l'allure princière caractéristique. Et d'un blond... « Oh, bonjour. » Fit-il en remarquant l'homme avec qui discutait sa femme.

« Malfoy ?? C'est lui ? » Fit Neville abasourdi et un peu dégoûté.

« Ah, tiens, Longdubat... je ne t'aurais pas reconnu. » Concèda Drago Malfoy avec un sourire, en enserrant avec possession la taille d'Hermione de ses bras.

Il allait falloir que Neville sache qu'il s'agissait de SON mari maintenant, et que donc il méritait un peu plus de respect de sa part.

« Combien de temps ?? » Put juste dire Neville figé. »

« Depuis la fin de notre 7ème année à Poudlard. » Répondit Drago d'un ton calme en toisant l'ancien Gryffondor d'un sourire.

C'était donc si étonnant que ça ? Ç'en devenait vexant, le manque de respect qu'il pouvait avoir. Allait-elle devoir sévir à la fin ?

« Euh... oui, bin... c'est inattendu. » Tenta-t-il.

« Laisse » murmura le blond dans son cou, tentant de l'apaiser un peu.

« Ecoute Longdubat, on ne te retiens pas » Fit son mari avec un sourire aimable. « Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir quand même » Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main pour qu'il la lui serre, ce qu'il fit avec hésitation, et en surveillant Hermione et son sourire en coin. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle est jamais eu autant d'allure de Dame, elle n'était plus frêle comme avant, malléable. On ressentait de la douceur mais aussi de la solidité dans sa prestance. C'était une mère, aucun doute.

« Maman ! Rod arrête pas de toucher à tout ! » Surgit un garçon au détour d'une longue rangée de livres.

« C'est pôa vrai ! » S'écria le plus jeune des trois, âgé de seulement 8ans, en le poursuivant.

« 'Man, je crois bien que le libraire n'est pas content du tout... » Intervint Vick, l'un des deux jumeaux, en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'entrée. Et son frère, Toma, d'ajouter en pouffant:

« Pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de nous faire sortir avec pertes et fracas à chaque fois mais... je dirais même qu'aujourd'hui on aura peut être droit à un peu de magie, avec l'étagère qu'à fait basculer Rod. »

Puis, murmurant quelque chose à propos de « musique perpétuelle », de « enfermer » et de « libraire », ils s'empressèrent de partir.

Ils n'avaient pas fait ça tout de même ?

Son mari avait ce petit regard désespéré qu'il affichait, le plus souvent, lorsque l'on parlait des prouesses de ses jumeaux. Quelle idée aussi d'avoir trois fils aussi ! Dont des jumeaux en plus... c'est décidé le prochain sera une prochaine ! Manquais plus que de convaincre sa femme sur la beauté de la chose...

Merlin... ils allaient finir par avoir raison d'elle, ou du libraire: au choix.

« Bien, nous nous reverrons peut être à Poudlard l'été prochain, pour le bal des anciens, en attendant de voir vos enfants dans ma classe... »

Il était professeur ! Espèrons juste qu'il soit un peu plus autoritaire que ne l'avaient été les autres, lors de son passage dans le collège, sinon Vickiel et Tomario auront vite fait de les épuiser l'année prochaine. Il aura peut être le bonheur de les avoir.

« Je n'en doute pas, Hermione...je n'en doute pas. Enfin, à la prochaine. » Fit il en s'éloignant avec un sourire forcé en laur adressant un signe de la main.

Aurevoir...

« Eh, ça va toi ? C'est lui qui t'as mise dans cet état ? Tu paraissais bien triste quand je suis arrivé. » Demanda Drago la tête dans son cou.

Il avait ramené bien des souvenirs quelle aurait voulu enterrer, effacer de sa vie, comme une tâche sur un parchemin vierge, une honte éternelle qui ne la quittait plus.

« N'aie pas honte d'avoir vécu ça, ce sont les erreurs qui font ce que nous sommes. Tu as pu être mon amie, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, tu es ma femme maintenant. » Il l'embrassa alors, la serrant tout contre lui pour calmer sa peine qu'il avait eu tant de mal à supprimer, et la réconforter un peu dans cette blessure encore trop présente.

« PAPAAA !! » Cria Rodéric en courant vers le couple, les séparant en se plaçant entre eux. « Vick et Toma ils z'arrêtent pas d'embêter Mr Zabini ! Et d'abord, ils l'ont enfermé dans la remise et ils veulent pas que je reste avec eux ! »

« Tes fils vont finir par me tuer. » Soupira Hermione d'un air las en allant tranquilement au secours du libraire avec son mari, guidés par leur plus jeune fils.

« Tes enfants, par contre, vont pas tarder à recevoir les fruits de ce qu'ils ont semé. » Reprit-il en souriant.

« VICKIEL ! TOMARIO ! » Dit comme ça, ça donne toujours l'impression qu'on leur en veut...

_**A vous de voir si ça mérite une review :3**_


End file.
